


And where have YOU been?

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Is that purfume?, It's past your bedtime!, You're grounded Mister!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has come home very, very late and they are in big trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And where have YOU been?

“Hey! Hey, Pitch! Pitch! HEY!”

Pitch staggered forward under Jack’s weight with the last HEY!, the boy having launched himself at the man’s back the moment Pitch had returned to his lair. One moment he was calm and unruffled, the next he had a frozen-fingered monkey clinging to him.

“Jack! Do not shout! I like my ears in working order!” Even as he grumbled he looped his arms under Jack’s knees before the boy could slide off. Or strangle Pitch with the arms wrapped snuggly around his neck. 

“Where’ve you been Pitch? I kept asking the Night’s but they wouldn’t say!” Securely balanced now, Jack propped his chin on Pitch’s shoulder and cackled. “You smell like marigolds.”

“I was out doing no more than my usual business. I would hope to think you are not so insecure still to need my constant attention, Jack.” A snort of cold air into his ear, and he jostled Jack in return. “Stop that, or I will drop you.”

“Just because I like having you around doesn’t make me insecure! Just means you’re awesome.”

“Flattering comments will not get you the answer you seek.”

“You mean there are answers you aren’t giving me?”

Having reached the room used more than any other, the Library, Pitch was able to dump Jack onto the couch without feeling guilty. “Insolent brat.”

“Hey, I’m not the one avoiding a simple question!” 

“Hush. It is near dawn and you should have been asleep hours ago. Either be quiet, or go to your room.”

“…hey Pitch?”

“Yes Jack?”

“You have make-up on your chin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lets try a little subtlety :D


End file.
